Servants Can Have Fun Too
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: Kagome and Rin were given to the princes one day, three years ago. Skater servants is one thing this kingdom is about to see and love stronger the the bonds of family. Pairing is a secert.


I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, I own the story idea though....and I own myself....woot woot!!

v.o

"Mi Lord and Lady, a man says he has a gift for the young princes." says a servant girl with red hair.

"Let him in Elizabeth." the Lord ordered.

"Yes sire." she said bowing her head and walked out.

'That was the day my sister and I were given to the princes. Living in a small kingdom had it's ups and downs. We are civilized and kind of a mini United States even. My sister, Rin was only 14, when we were given away by our father. I, Kagome had just turned 15. Maybe I should also tell you this all happened three years ago in 2005. Sound unfair? It is, the only good thing is that my master is nice.'

"KAGOME!" yelled a voice down the hall.

"Coming Prince Inuyasha." I yelled rushing to brush my black hair. I walked down the hall and ended up and a door that said 'I Kick Ass.' I shake my head at Inuyasha being his stupid self. He thinks by pissing off his parents, the King and Queen, he won't have to marry. The girl, his parents chose was the exact opposite of the girl, he was looking for.

"Can you believe them? Her? Of all people! I would rather marry you then her!" Inuyasha ranted as I walked into the room.

"Sir is it really that bad?" I asked pulling out a towel for him as I started his bath.

"Kagome, I swear she is the wicked witch of the west!" Inuyasha said undressing and sitting in his bathtub.

"Sir, she hasn't even arrived yet. How would you know?" I asked him while scrubbing his back lightly. Then he goes on to tell me that they knew each other back before I came. "Sir, you do know you don't have to tell me these things?"

"Ah, but Kagome you are my servant." As he said that I felt the last drop of hope for him liking me disappear. That is right folks, I am in love with my prince. God, he is sweet and nice, plus above all he is weird. Not like all the princes I have read about or seen on TV.

"Oh sire, here is your towel and your clean attire is there." I point to the shelf that always has his clean clothes on, "and I will go check up on breakfast." with that I left the room a single tear streamed down my face. Rin's prince is named Sesshomaru, he just had his 20th birthday and he is head over heels in love with Rin. Rin being naïve for 17 thinks he is just being a weirdo, yet she has a crush on him too. I walk through the many halls of the castle and end at the formal dinning room.

"MIROKU!" I yell into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Kag?" said a teenage boy with dark brown hair.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" I ask sweetly.

"You bet, Doll." He said smiling. "Send Prince Moppy in."

"Miroku, be nice." I left him chuckling so I could go tell Inuyasha that he could stuff his face. Oops, I mean so he can eat. "Sire, you may go to the dinning room and eat. If you like, but Rin and I are heading to the mall. We are getting some new clothes." I said turning around and getting ready to leave, when…..

"Kagome, can you pick me up some pixie sticks?" I sigh.

"Of course, Sire." I walk down the hall to my chambers which I share with Rin. "Sis, are you ready?"

"I am just grabbing our money, so we can get out of these outfits." Rin said.

"Rin, maybe we should change into normal looking clothes…" I said staring down at my French maid outfit Inuyasha makes me wear.

"Right." Rin said glancing down at her French maid outfit Sesshomaru makes her wear. We change black tight t-shirts, tight jeans and a pair of black skater sneakers. We ran down the hallway jumping and skipping until we hit some thing hard. We looked up and before us was the King. He just laughed and kept walking, we shrugged. We walked out of the walls of the castle and smiled. There was normal people everywhere, people who didn't think lowly of us. Cute boys walked past us and we drooled, but we were on our own mission of getting clothes. Cute boys or no cute boys, plus if they we interested they would follow or talk to us. We walked our way to the mall and hit the first shop, to pick up new skate boards.


End file.
